Fazbears Crew- It wasn't always this way
by Queen Elyon Brown
Summary: Cassidy is starting camp with her best friend and his friends. Its all fun and games until they have to go to the famous pizzeria. Purple guy still wants revenge, and 5 more victims have "disappeared". Will the 5 teens adjust to the life of an animatronic? And is purple guy really the one to blame? I suck at summaries. Mangle(Cassidy)xFlynn(Foxy) (the crew have new names)
1. Chapter 1

Fazbears Crew- It wasn't always this way

Chapter 1- The beginning is the end (is that a good title? Do they hav to be puns or whatever?)

**OK! So here is my first EVER fanfic and im SUPER hexcited (if a wee bit nervous)! This story will probably get preeeeeeety confusing cuz im not planning it properly, just goin' with the floin'. Something I want to point out cuz theres a loooot of idiots out there- the animatronics start off as humans- then they become the animatronics. Bear with, the restaurant comes in in the 5****th**** chapter! The first 4 are basically just getting to know the characters. Now this starts off where everybody knows each other-except Cassidy-they're all 13- and they start off having fun at camp-until one fateful day… Pointers- Mangle will not be known as Mangle- she will be the main character called Cassidy (who is based off me and my fantasies) and will later (maybe- like I said im not planning this properly) start a relationship with Flynn (Foxy) who she already knows. Also, Bonnie will be a girl even tho I know he/she is a boy, its just easier to write with and theres gonna be another boy later. Chapters will be short (maybe not this one) and one at least every week (possibly less, most likely two at a time at the weekends- im preeeeety busy) first 3/4 chapters don't hav much to do with the pizzeria just be patient- ive written the first 4 on my phone already. Plz review and ON WITH LE STORY!1!**

Cassidy stared out of the train window, it was raining again. It always rained where she lived, Heatherfield. Luckily she was going to Riverwarm lake- the warmest place ever! She couldn't wait to start camp with her best friend Flynn and his gang. Most of her family was famous so she never really saw many people other than him. Flynn wouldn't stop talking- this was a paradise for him! Cassidy was excited, but something was on her mind. She kept having the same strange dream over and over again. She was in a foul smelling place in a dark and empty room and she was feeling as though she was being watched. She saw a purple figure moving quickly and then a horrible face jumping right in front of her with beady black eyes. What was strange was how she always had dreams about the future, normally for the day up ahead and they were never wrong. Flynn called this her psychic superpower, but she just called it puberty. Flynn was still hammering on about the lake, the people, the rooms and yadayadayada. Flynn was a tall and muscular person who was always winning every game. Many would expect him to be a self-centred sports fanatic, but he was the complete opposite. His passion lied in music. He hated silence and if there ever was any he would sing or hum a tune. He always carried his silver flute with him everywhere and longed to be a professional player when he grew up.

Cassidy sat silently opposite him. She was a tall girl with long blonde wavy hair. Many say she has a "perfectly curved" figure but she didn't really cared what she looked like. It's what's inside that counts. Her style was white accessorised with pink. She always wore a pink ribbon on her right wrist to cover up marks that no one, not even Flynn, new about. Though she was quiet today, she would normally never shut up. She loved acting like her mother, whom she rarely saw, and would normally write a little poem if she was ever alone. Flynn started talking about his three other friends and how he was sure that they'd all love her. The thought made her smile. Other than Flynn, Cassidy had never had any other friends. She hoped to make a good first impression. She soon started talking and forgetting her dream, _but there are some things you can never forget…_

**WOW that was a lot longer than I expected, over 700 words! I'd even cut out large parts to make it shorter. Chapters will normally be shorter, maybe more around 300-500 words. Also harder than I expected, careful writing ur first story, it's not all hearts and kisses! Chapter 2 will be up sometime this week (hopefully). Please review and PM me if u have any suggestions! BUY GOLD BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2-Arrival

Fazbears Crew- It wasn't always this way

Chapter 2- Arrival

**OH GOD! So sorry this is late! Im sorry, but I can get busy at times, complicated life and allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll. Thank u malsid for being the first ever follower and faver of this story and me as an author! Yippee! And Nixxon Mysterio who likes the story as well. Be patient, the beginning of this story is kind of slow, like my writing… NOW READ!**

Flynn's POV

I'm so excited! Going back to freedom, and trouble, what could be better? Nothing, _absolutely nothing. _Why does Cass keep scowling like that? She should be happy! Or maybe carrying 8 bags are just wearing her out. Seriously, why 8? It felt like ages but eventually the train pulled in at our station and we got off.

"Seriously Cassie, you didn't need to pack 8 bags!" She always over packs.

"Well 8 is my lucky number and I didn't know how much stuff I would need!"

We rushed off to registration and got our room keys.Same room as last year, the whole gang is together once again! Cassidy looked shocked when she realised we were in the same room. "You do know that there's gonna be 5 people in this room Hun ((**I just wanna point out the Flynn and Cassie aren't dating YET but Flynn flirts with her a lot cuz well u find out why but it's pretty obvi- also I'm just gonna randomly step out of the story occasionally to just add bits of info**)) and two of us will be boys."  
"What?"

CASSIDY'S POV  
Sharing a room with boys? I didn't even know that was still allowed! I can't say I'm too happy but I guess it's not that important... Flynn decides to go over to another small group of people to say hello so I decide to go to our room.  
When I get there I can hear my other roommates talking, about me I guess.  
"Gosh, if she's anything like Flynn says she probably a stuck up rich bitch that is totally anti-social"  
"Why does she hav to come? She will ruin the group! We wanna have fun and she's just a wimpy baby who will want to go beddy-byes at 8:00- I mean, what kinda 13 year Old goes to bed that early ((**NO OFFENCE IF U DO**)), and if we misbehave she'll tell on us fo'sho."  
"She might just saunter in and be a total drama queen who only cares about her looks"  
"Let's hope she isn't too bad..."  
One of them - a large brown haired boy- turned around and noticed me. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there! Um, about what we said I-"  
"We were jumping to conclusions!" A small blonde haired girl said whilst smiling politely.  
"It's ok, if somebody told me about a posh and rich child of famous people was coming I'd probably say the same" I tried to smile, but it looks like my first impressions weren't that great.  
"You're Cassidy right? Flynn talks about you a lot-to him, you're like twins." The final girl said.  
She had long brown hair which was a bit wavy and graceful movements when she turned her head- she reminded me of a song Flynn wrote called Swift- maybe he wrote it about her... Hey I'm not jealous!  
Our room was huge and amazing. The walls were plastered white and the furniture mostly purple and red. The other people were all sat in front of a large TV on red and purple sofas as well as a small red bean bag. Located next to the TV was a tall shelf filled with DVDs and books. Across the room was a large box with extra blankets and pillows. Next to that was a door leading into a blue bathroom.  
"Oh no, guys and girls sharing a bathroom that could cause problems!" I said worryingly  
"Trust me it does!" The blonde haired girl from earlier had put her hair into a bun and now looked like Tinkerbell. She looked at the door at one end of the room, it was labelled "Flynn and Fred"((**I couldn't think of a better name for Freddy**)) so I thought it would be best to avoid that room, Flynn always had a messy room. I looked at a door close to mine with my name and two others written on. Before I could read them the brunette girl put a hand on my shoulder and said "I'm Bella by the way and the crazy blonde chick over there is Cerise, but her real name is French so it's pronounced more like Shereese." She spoke kindly and had honesty in her voice.  
We stepped into the room where I could see three beds along the back wall.  
"Cerise and I had the beds along the wall last time, so do you mind the one in the middle?"  
"Sure. I don't really have a preference."  
On one side of the room there was a huge wardrobe stretching from one end of the room to the other. Looks like we were sharing it. I opened my bag and started moving clothes into it. Looks like the others had unpacked already. I heard Flynn stomp in and go straight to his room. Wander what ruffled his feathers.

**I am going to end this chapter ere be cuz I don't want em to b too long, this one is 963 words!  
The next chapter will be about their first day and we start to see Flynn's true feelings for Cassidy! Yippee! Ok I don't know when chapter 3 will be up I might publish it now/ soon tho CUZ NO ONE IS TALKING TO ME! But anyway, Bye Gold, byyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee! OH LOOK A TURKEY!**


	3. Chapter 3- One of them

Fazbears Crew- It wasn't always this way- Chapter3- One of Them

**Ok so, Flynnoxy (like that name for Flynn/foxy?) I decided to give him a passion for music be cuz his voice box will break and they're all going to hav something depressing happen to them when they become the animatronics (I put that in the description right? Oh well they become the animatronics) and that will be flynnoxys. Be patient! In this chapter they start talking about the restraunt and what happened and their crazy ideas. Bear with! Also thanks to MystSonOfErebusGodOfShadows (why such a long name) thanks for following and favouriting and thanks Nixxon Mysterio for reviewing. I can't tell is that good or bad? Dear guest, I don't really care. I'm writing this my way, problem?**

Fred's POV

Flynn stormed in with a face as red as... As... Something really red. I don't know I'm tired! He threw his bag on his bed and growled.

"Ok bud, talk to uncle Freddy, what's wrong?" I said sitting down next to him.

"That damned Felix! Talking about how messed up Cass must be if I like her! How horrible it will be if she came! And now the little bugger is the one asking for her number! Not in my books!" He slammed his fist down on the bed in anger.

"That's Felix for you, don't worry none, we just put a frog or rat in his bed tonight!" I said trying to reassure him

"Remember when we did that to Knickerbocker ((**the head of the camp- just look up W.i.t.c.h and you might understand**)) and she banned all activities for the day to punish us?"

"Yeah, but we went swimming in the lake anyway."

"And then when the lifeguard came and we all had to hide underwater for ages! And Cerise nearly drowned! I hope Cassie likes it."

"Still in love with her?" I asked knowing the obvious answer.

"Always. ((**SNIFF- get the reference? Why wouldn't you))** I can't believe she hasn't figured it out yet. The cheesy flirting has probably thrown her off."

"Maybe. Women, huh? Never understood em, never will. Maybe I should start flirting with Cerise for an epic summer romance!"

"Fred, girls don't work like that. ESPECIALLY girls like Cerise."

"I can always try."

Bella's POV

Well I don't see what all the fuss was about! Cassidy seems a nice and down to earth girl! Small talk had been made and I think we could be friends! I can understand why Flynn is in love with her, but she is completely clueless about it! Well, maybe it's her turn to have an epic summer romance! Well, maybe, Flynn is a bit... Timid. I wonder if he will ever tell her what he really feels about her. Maybe when we go to Fazbears... Oh dear god... I'd mostly forgotten about that place. We went every Friday every year and although it was nice pizza, the place was creepy as hell! All the rumours, the countless times the place had been closed down, it was a dump. Not to mention the bite of 87. And the five kids that were murdered 2 years later. I hated going there, but the others enjoyed it and we had fun.

"Hey, Bella, are you ok?" Cassidy said behind me.

"Oh yeah, just thinking about Fazbears pizzeria."

Soon, Cerise walked in.

"Fazbears? Oh crap I forgot we had to go there!" She groaned

"Fazbears? You mean that haunted Pizza place? I thought it was shut down after those incidents all those years ago!"

"No, it's been reopened god knows how many times."

"And we have to go to that shitty place every Friday from 5-9. It sucks."

"The animatronics there really creeped me out. I used to think they were real."

"Maybe they are..." Said Flynn and Fred walking in in swim trunks.

"We're going to the lake now. Hurry up!"

We threw on our bathing suits and rushed outside to join the others. The boys had already started dunking everybody else underwater. We jumped in at the same time causing a huge splash. Everybody else ran out so it was just us five left. We kicked and splashed about for ages until sunset.

Cassidy's POV

Splashing around in the lake was the funnest thing I've ever done. Sure, it was as cold as ice but I didn't care. The sun was going down and we were all freezing, yet it was a perfect moment, all of us together, I finally felt like a part of something. I knew that with friends like these I'd never be alone.

_never... be... ALONE..._

**Cassidy's cheesy ending is cheesy**

**I've decided to speed everything up so in 2 chapters they go to Fazbears**

**Also, im planning a spin off series of their lives at camp, but it won't be until like March and when im really into this story ! Might get depressing but please keep reading! PM me if u want for like anything really cuz u might be confused (if anybody decides to read it). I'm rushing ahead with this but this story might become quite long**

**And I've decided to delay CassidyxFlnnoxy until they become animatronics-sorry if u care!**

**Plz review-good if possible! C ya next chapter!**


End file.
